videoscreatefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Agility ReAnimated's Aquired Shows
SCR accepted and aquired a list of shows accepted to the new line of SCR's series and films. This is a list of those aquired shows. SCR Originals (2007-present) Woody Woodpecker Woody Woodpecker is SCR's first aquired series in the company's development. Woody Woodpecker was originally one of Universal Pictures's classic events in 1940. It was picked up by Time Warner in October 5, 2007 when SCR was in development. Know Your Baby Know Your Baby was intended as a short in a specific topic of Sesame Street's "Elmo's World" segements. It was picked up by Time Warner in October 9, 2007 as SCR's second aquired series for the company's own development starting on September 30, 2007. Chowder Chowder was Cartoon Network's first series to be aquired to Time Warner's upcoming SCR service. In Time Warner's production of SCR, Chowder was aquired on October 26, 2007, one week before the launch date of Chowder, November 2, 2007. It was SCR's third aquired series in the line of shows. Chowder was the only SCR series to be used from another Time Warner-owned network in the era. Max & Ruby Max & Ruby is part of SCR's development planning to be preferred as the third series in the company's production. This is the only Nickelodeon-produced project lisenced to Time Warner only for SCR's line-up, because outside influence by Cartoon Network will lead to parodies of the property that bans the shows from SCR's line-up forever. It was aquired to SCR's development on October 16, 2007, one week after Know Your Baby was aquired to the company's development. Spongebob Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants was also SCR's picked Nickelodeon-produced series in the era. Time Warner also prevented outside influence form that show as well, and only accept the show to SCR on September 30, 2007, that same day development on SCR started to begin. SCR Favorites originals (2008-present, currently changing) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! was aquired to the launch of SCR's new division of the company, My Favorites (SCR Favorites in Fall 2009). The show was added on June 5, 2008, that same day CN Thursday Nights turned to Har Har Tharsdays and added new shows to the line-up. The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack was another one of SCR Favorites' aquired shows for the sub-company. This is the second Cartoon Network series to be added to SCR's line-up since Chowder. The series was aquired on the shows launch date, June 5, 2008. Time Warner does not have any outside-influence laws for their own projects when releasing them to SCR's line-up of shows. This is the only SCR series to be on the actual premiere of it and its Cartoon Network block, Har Har Tharsdays. Adventure Time Adventure Time is one of SCR Favorites' next aquired shows, and is also SCR's first aquired TV-PG series on the network. It was aquired on April 5, 2010 as another SCR Favorites original series throughout the year. Fish Hooks Fish Hooks became SCR's second aquired TV-PG series on the shows launch date, September 24, 2010. Currently, Disney Channel and SCR accepted a collabriation to let them aquire the series for a free profit, since SCR is having their shows aquired at no price at all. Time Warner never aquired Disney's production rights to anything else unless they protect the works from outside influence from Cartoon Network since they premiered MAD on September 6, 2010. So SCR is currently the only company to aquire the series using the classic SCR Security System only to prevent the series from being cancelled for production fees. The Amazing World of Gumball The Amazing World of Gumball is currently one of SCR's top-of-the-line animated series that SCR now claims to be "SCR's new TV-Y7-FV series in the industry". It was aquired six days before the official launch of the show, because of the series preview airing May 3, 2011. SCR TV currently states that "Gumball is the new current TV-Y7-FV series ever since Chowder." While most shows that are popular become TV-PG to TV-PG-V, SCR already stated that "The new shows they keep seeing are TV-PG frequently, but no series gets a TV-Y7-FV like Gumball." Regular Show Regular Show was at first, intended on SCR Favorites Top Picks of the Year, and the series won an award from SCR to gain its populairity, then on July 7, 2011, it was finally aquired for the company's projects. The lead characters, Mordecai and Rigby are now members of the SACMTA team in Sean Austin's Camera Mode to Animation 21, in which the crew need to travel through time to get the right materials to fix up their workstation in the present.